Prevailing
by UnderHisWing
Summary: Just to warn you, this is okay. It's been cut short for reasons, so, it's blunt. Crossovers LOTR, the ring, HP and Disney Evil, as always, is trying to prevail over the good this time, though, the bad guys are unexpected


PREVAILING

Movie Script

**_SCENE 1_**

_FRODO is walking on a hill with a strange red leaved tree on it. There is a  
well. However, on the well is a television. On it is the same well. Camera follows FRODO towards the hill, and then just quickly changes to the well. The  
picture is in black and white. A girl in rags crawls out of the TV. Zoom in on the girl coming out, 'scratch' marks running horizontally; the picture tends to fuzz in and out, completely splitting twice after five second intervals.  
_

_Off to the side, Frodo and the television are 'two persons' apart... By now, SAMARA is out of the T.V and to the opposite side of camera, occupying as much as 'one person' space._

**FRODO: **What is this strange mechanism?

_Camera once again centers on SAMARA, splitting in two before she says_

**SAMARA:** You see the ring before you die.

_FRODO pokes the T.V and gets sucked in just as she speaks. Camera suddenly behind him, as he is whirled in. Fuzz and refocus on SAMARA once his feet are the only things left._

**SAMARA: **what the hell is wrong with that hobbit? _Runs in after him_

_No lights, complete darkness as the camera slowly moves, revealing shapes in semi darkness._

VOLDEMORT _sits in a leather chair in front of a fire. In front of his eyes  
are several televisions screens._

_Camera goes around the chair in a 'circular' motion, before resting after a 180 degree walk around him. Focus camera at a diagonal, getting in the followers in front of him, as well as an almost perfect profile of _VOLDEMORT.

**VOLDEMORT:** Hahah… she got him in.

_Hooded figures, four of them, bow down to him. Camera moves across the small handful of hoods, before moving back again to its original position._

**VOLDEMORT:** Why are you two here?

**TWO GOONS:** We don't know _British accent _

**VOLDEMORT:** Now, here's who you have to get rid of…

_Image starts to fade into darkness while he speaks._

**_SCENE 2_**

_Look over the castle of Cinderella and Prince Charming, before appearing in a room, Charming standing and Cinderella sitting on a Chair._

**CHARMING:** Ok… Now that we're married, what do we do?

**CINDERELLA:** I don't know…

**CHARMING:** I don't know either…

**CINDERELLA:** Darn… why did I marry such a dumb blonde?

**CHARMING:** …_ Drools_

_Sudden zoom on Charming. Return to position previous after a moment or two._

**CINDERELA**: exactly…

**CHARMING:** At least I'm the handsomest man of all time…

**CINDERELLA:** handsomest?

_CHARMING flips his hair_. _Once again, zoom in on him; add special effects which include sparkles and weird background music._

**CINDERELLA:** Oh stop trying to be like prince charming from far far away. You  
have no hair to flip!

_Silence hangs in the room for a minute or two, the sound of a clock ticking in the background._

**CHARMING:** Are you cheating on me?

CINDERELLA _sarcastically_: No…

**CHARMING: **Oh, okay….

_CINDERELLA rolls her eyes and sighs_

**CINDERELLA:** What am I gonna do with_…She stops_

_FRODO appears in front of her…_

**CINDERELLA: **WTF! _Falls on the floor. Zoom in as CINDERLLA makes a small heap on the ground before shooting up to the scene, a few steps back from where she had stood moments before._

_PRINCE CHARMING picks CINDERELLA up. He puts handcuffs on her. Zoom in on the handcuffs, then focus up on SAMARA as she enters the scene before quickly turning back to the newly weds. SAMARA enters the scene_

**CHARMING **_slapping his wife_ Wake up woman. Or I'ma kill ya'. Yo girl… you betta wake up now!

_Normal zoom, watching the two before appearing on SAMARA and FRODO._

**SAMARA** _puts handcuffs on FRODO_ You're coming with me  
FRODO: It's loose… you didn't put it on properly… _Takes it off. _Here's  
how you do it… _Puts handcuffs on Samara. She doesn't mind._

_Zoom out onto the whole scene._

**CHARMING:** Yo, what's up with you Samara?

**SAMARA: **This stupid channel is making me feel a little "in the mood"

**CHARMING + FRODO** _simultaneously_What mood are you in, girl?

**SAMARA:** I'm in the mood to kiss you…

_CHARMING + SMARA embrace hug each other… CINDERELLA wakes up_

**CINDERELLA:** Charming, why are you doing this? _She realizes that she's in handcuffs._

**CHARMING:** Why, you ask? The bad guys should win for a change.

**CINDERELLA: **But Charming, you're not a bad guy.

**CHARMING: **I wanna be evil!_ Whines and jumps up and down like a child. Then he pounds his fists on the floor._

**FRODO:** Oh, won't you two just shut up!

**SAMARA **_Taps Frodo on the back_ Just reminding you, you have six days left to live.

_Zoom on the finger touching his shoulder before zooming back out._

**FRODO: **What are you talking about?

**SAMARA:** Gosh, haven't you ever watched The Ring? I give everyone seven days to live after they find out about my existence.

**FRODO:** Hey, I didn't even know about a TV until yesterday afternoon.

**SAMARA:** I could've sworn I told you about that whole "seven days" situation. Don't you remember? Oh yea… you were so stupid that you just RAN INTO THE TV!

_The upper right of the screen suddenly splits, appearing in black; VOLDEMORT then can be seen. Bottom screen zoom in on CHARMING and SAMARA._

**VOLDEMORT:** Oh… Why are they being such fools? _Speaks into microphone_ Charming I told you to either try to get rid of the girl or bring her to the prison! You too, Samara! The little hobbit must be taken care of.

_The top screen disappears._

**CHARMING and SAMARA:** Oh, right… _They run after Frodo and Cinderella; however, they are nowhere in sight._

_Change in scene; follow to the side of the two, giving profiles as they look ahead._

**FRODO:** Quickly, Cindy. Where are the televisions?

**CINDERELLA**_ angrily_ What did you call me?

**FRODO:** Oh, God. QUICKLY!

**CINDERELLA:** What's a television?

**FRODO:** Just try to get us out of here!

**CINDERELLA:** OK, follow me.

_They go down the steps and walk out through a large door. There is a pumpkin carriage waiting for them. They get in. Samara and Charming run out the door, but the pumpkin has already departed. Now in pumpkin. Turn camera with FRODO as he looks back towards CINDERELLA._

**FRODO: **Now, where to?

**CINDERELLA: **Let's stop by Jasmine's place. I'm sure she won't mind. Aggrabah isn't too far from here.

**_SCENE 3_**

_By nightfall, they arrive at the mystical land of Aggrabah. Have camera do an aerial view, following after the carriage although it's at the bottom of screen. Pick up speed or lift camera gradually, revealing the city before them, two people flying in the distance on a carpet. Because Jasmine's father would not be so welcoming at this time of day, they climbed up the side wallFollow after the two, showing their backs as they climb. Make sure that they take up most of the screen._

**FRODO:** Why are we doing this?

**CINDERELLA:** Jasmine is my best friend. She can help us. She's also rich, you know.

_Princess Jasmine was too preoccupied with Prince Ali, otherwise known as Aladdin, to notice their presence. Appear with the two occupying the balcony first, over the railings as the camera drifts towards them, around their backs, showing as FRODO and CINDERELLA appear over the railing. Because of this, Frodo and Cinderella hid behind the purple carpet with intricate details. Jasmine has a radiant smile as well as beautiful posture._

_Zoom in on the two, allowing them to take up most of the shot; have the city in the background, as well as some space between the two_

**JASMINE:** Oh Ali, this is the happiest I've ever been. I had an amazing time on that magic carpet ride.

**ALADDIN: **Jasmine, I have to tell you something.

**JASMINE** _puts her finger up to his mouth_Shush…It's ok… I know you love me.

**ALADDIN:** Umm…ok. Well, there's something else.

**JASMINE: **You know what? We should sing together again.

**ALADDIN** _now a bit frustrated_fine.

_Cue in 'A Whole New World' music. Turn into the front of Aladdin, although tilted upwards, so the area behind him is seen; almost like a security camera in a store._

ALADDIN: I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, when did you last let your heart decide.

_Jasmine now has a knife in her hands. If Aladdin moved back a millimeter, he would have been stabbed._

**JASMINE and ALADDIN:** A whole new worl... _They are interrupted. Stop music abruptly._

**CINDERELLA: **How could you do this, Jasmine? Don't tell me you're evil too!

_Flash to CINDERLLA for no more than a moment._

**ALADDIN **_confused_ What's going on.

**CINDERELLA:** Jasmine, you should be ashamed of yourself. How dare you join the evil side!

_Only show the woman; the guys are somewhere off to the side, to be shown in later._

**JASMINE:** You know what Cinderella, I think you're a "BEEP." No wonder why Charming cheated on you for me!

_Cinderella leaps onto Jasmine. They begin to pull each other's hair. Aladdin and Frodo stare in awe._

**JASMINE:** Cinderella, you know you won't win this. Evil will prevail!

_Split the screen as last time, but have the lower right show VOLDEMORT._

**VOLDEMORT** _flicks his wand_ She's caused enough trouble. Avada Kadavra!

_Fill the screen with a sudden flash of light before appearing on the two ladies. Both Jasmine and Cinderella now lay on the floor, dead. Then enters Samara and Charming in a small flash of light._

**SAMARA and CHARMING:** ewwww….

_focus on the two, then turn to the ladies on the floor, spread eagled_

**CHARMING:** What happened to them? _Zoom back and forth between speakers ONLY until FRODO is mentioned; after, zoom back towards SAMARA and CHARMING_

**ALADDIN:** I have no idea…

_FRODO just stands there. He is shocked._

**VOLDEMORT:** What are you doing?_ (voice in the background)_

**SAMARA and CHARMING:** Oh.. right..

_They look around. Frodo and Aladdin are no longer there._

**SAMARA:** Darn it. He expects so much from us, that Voldemort. He's too fastidious.

**VOLDEMORT:** Ahem…

**SAMARA:** Oh yeah… He's watching us.

_Fade into ALADDIN and FRODO, following after them like CINDERELLA and FRODO had before._

**ALADDIN:** Why are we being chased? Why can't this all stop.

**FRODO:** Well, that stupid Samara told me that some guy named Voldemort is trying to get rid of all the good guys; well, the important ones at least.

**ALADDIN **_in disbelief_Important? And where do I happen to come in this?

**FRODO** _looks at him in somewhat disgust _Well, _starts to think_ how 'bout we start with this; do you have any televisions or something we can travel through?

ALADDIN _looks at him as though he's crazy._

**FRODO: **I guess not.

**ALADDIN: **There's a mirror, if that would help.

_They stop before diving into a room, locking the door behind them. A mirror, walk up and around it, facing them stands on the far side of the wall._

**FRODO:** Now what?

**ALADDIN:** I was hoping you would know; you asked for it!

FRODO _rolls his eyes, walking up to it. Place a hand on it, camera zoom up on his hand_ _it starts rippling from where he touched, before sucking him in. ALADDIN runs after, diving head first in without even hesitating_

**_SCENE 4_**

_Cue 'Hogwarts' music_

_Camera on aerial view to the side of the two in the room. As the light starts to show them, one can see it's the two best friends. _HARRY and RON _stand in front of the Mirror of Erised, staring into it. _

**RON**_ softly_Harry, you know they're dead. Face it; they're not coming back.

**HARRY:** I know… but, I…

**RON:** There's only one way to see them, and I think I know how I can help.

_Camera looks diagonally at the two, showing both RON and HARRY with his parents in the mirror. As HARRY looks into the mirror, his parents behind him, he doesn't notice RON remove a dagger from his pajamas, raising it above his head._

**RON **_whispers_Now die!

_Camera focus on the down coming dagger, although after a moment, a sudden scream is heard as FRODO comes bursting out of the mirror, knocking into HARRY. They are on the floor as ALADDIN comes in, knocking into the stunned RON who had stopped the dagger at about eyes length._

**HARRY** _angrily_ What is the meaning of this! Where do the two of you gits get off

being able to knock into us!

**RON **_scrambles up, kicking ALADDIN off him_ OH MY GOSH!

On_ the floor lays ALADDIN, dagger through his eyes; he's dead. Camera zoom in on ALADDIN, the blood dripping down into his eyes._

**HARRY:** Why…was there a dagger?

**FRODO: **Not again! (_whines)_

_SAMARA and CHARMING appear from the mirror as well, but stand there as they watch RON about to explode_

**RON:** Yes, Frodo Baggins, again! _Camera zooms up to him as he suddenly walks over to his friend. _You don't know how long I've hated you, Harry. Always getting the girls, the booze; everything that I deserve. Nothing's ever left over for the sidekick. It alls goes to the haughty hero! I'm sick of it _spits on Harry shoe. _Now, it's time for you to die; I shall never have to walk through another re-run of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone again!

RON _leaps forward, pulling out another dagger. FRODO quickly dives. Camera zoom on him before the whole scene from semi aerial view. Towards RON as the dagger hits HARRY who is stunned to the spot. FRODO knocks RON away, into CHARMING and SAMARA, forcing them backwards. The mirror then falls on them, the sound of shattering glass heard as glass scatters around. Zoom in on RON, SAMARA and CHARMING being crushed by the mirror- cue crash sound._

**FRODO**_ shrug_ Everyone's dead, almost….

FRODO _is kept in one place, although the scene suddenly changes into pitch black. He stands there, looking around for a moment before just standing still, almost bored. _

**VOLDEMORT: **Finally, we meet.

_FRODO appears in the room from earlier. The TV's are all looking from aerial of the people who died, the scene from which ended them_

**FRODO:** Who… are you?

**VOLDEMORT:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO AM I? DO YOU NOT KNOW THE GREATEST SORCEROR IN THE WORLD? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO IT WAS THAT WAS CONTROLING THEM! DO YOU NOT FEAR ME!

**FRODO:** Um… that was you? You don't look all too scary.

**VOLDEMORT:** HOW DARE YOU!

VOLDEMORT _takes a TV and says an incantation under his voice, flicking his wand as a TV suddenly hurtles towards FRODO. He side steps as a hooded figure appears behind VOLDEMORT._

**FIGURE:** I was the one who was controlling, correction. You work under me, do you not!

C_amera circles around the figure once, fully, before looking back at VOLDEMORT._

**VOLDEMORT:** M-m-master.

_VOLDEMORT bows down suddenly, before he is jerked suddenly, the sound of bones cracking coming from him. Cue bone cracking sound._

**FRODO:** That… was majorly like, disturbing. G_irly voice. FRODO steps back, moving slightly away from VOLDEMORT as he steps in front of a door, head at the height of the doorknob with stairs behind his legs._

FIGURE_ suddenly takes a step towards FRODO, in almost a haunting manner_

**FIGURE:** Do you not know who I am, yet?

**FRODO:** I didn't know anyone I've been running with; I don't even know where I am. How am I supposed to know you?

**FIGURE:** …

_Camera zooms quickly onto figure as white gloved hands appear from under the sleeves, reaching up to the hood and slowly removing it. Camera zoom up on features in order- Rounded ears, nose, gloves, shoes- before whole body picture of Mickey Mouse._

**FRODO:** HEY! Aren't you that Mouse dude that is like, always like, with that Minnie

rat? _Girlish again._

**MICKEY:** …Minnie, first off, is a mouse like me. Second off, AREN'T YOU SCARED OF ME!

**FRODO:** No way. Why, should I be? I mean, aren't you just the over all good guy?

**MICKEY:** THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I'M EVIL NOW! People take me too much for granted!

_The door suddenly slams open as MINNIE peeks her head in. _

**MINNIE:** Mickey, darling, dinner is ready. So, if you're done playing with your friends you should come now. I mean, we don't spend any more time together being all goody goody.

**MICKEY:** I'M NOT GOOD!

**MINNIE:** Sure you are, sweetie. Just hurry up, okay?

_MINNIE walks out the door, as the camera zooms immediately to MICKEY as he snaps his fingers; the room is suddenly clean, the bodies all piled in the corner. _

**MICKEY: **I'll clean that later.

_MICKEY stomps off, up the steps and out the door, slamming it extremely hard, causing the door to explode in splinters of wood. _

**FRODO:** Wow… what would the world be like if evil did prevail?


End file.
